


Through the Good and the Bad and the Ugly

by arianapeterson19



Series: Avengers Shorts [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AIM - Freeform, Aftermath of Torture, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Tony, Kidnapping, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective Avengers, Protective Clint Barton, Sleepy Cuddles, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianapeterson19/pseuds/arianapeterson19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because Tony was technically a civilian did not mean he had to sit by while someone he cared about got hurt.</p><p>OR</p><p>The one where Tony takes Clint's place and Clint isn't thrilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Good and the Bad and the Ugly

Tony knew he wasn’t going to last much longer – he was cold, concussed, had several broken bones, multiple gashes – but he also knew that if he could just hold out for one more round then maybe Clint would be rescued. He had long ago given up on anyone coming to save him – he thought he was about seven when he gave up on that fantasy – but surely they would come for Clint. They had to come for Clint.

“He’s not coherent enough to talk anymore,” said one of the AIM goons to his friend, eying Tony where he was strapped to a table. “Let’s just leave him for a few hours and try again after lunch.”

“Sounds good to me,” said the other AIM person, a stocky man with hair running away from his face.

They left and Tony closed his eyes in relief. If they were going to lunch then he had approximately three hours and twelve minutes to regain composure before another round of torture. He searched his mind for some pleasant memory and found one of his favorites. It was the time he had taken Clint to a private island for a week. They had spent the entire week just relaxing, swimming, and being together uninterrupted. That was a rarity for them and it was one of the best weeks of Tony’s life. Plus, it had been warm on the beach, unlike his current reality that was cold. Also, Clint had been safe instead of the next room over being held under threat of torture if Tony hadn’t been willing to take his place.

“Tony, come on, wake up,” hissed Clint, his voice breaking through Tony’s thoughts. “We don’t have time for this, they’re going to figure out I’m gone any minute.”

Tony forced his eyes open to find his boyfriend cutting through the last of the ties on Tony’s arms with a shard of metal. Clint helped him sit up and swing his legs over the side of the table.

“Cl’nt?” mumbled Tony, not sure if he was awake or dreaming. “Wh’t are you doin’ here?”

“Getting our asses out,” replied Clint. “Can you stand?”

Tony nodded and slid to the floor. His knees buckled and he would have toppled over if Clint hadn’t caught him.

“Easy, love,” said Clint, hoisting Tony’s arm over his shoulders and taking most of his weight. “I’ve got you, you’re okay. Just walk with me here, we’ll get out of this.”

The room spun sickeningly and Tony closed his eyes, willing himself to follow Clint’s guidance and hoping his boyfriend actually had a plan that didn’t involve fighting their way out because Tony wasn’t up to and heat of the moment battles. 

“Alright, I’m going to lift you up,” explained Clint, pulling the grate away from the vent. “You just slide forward until you reach a junction. Slip your body feet first to the left and wait for me, got it?”

“V’nts?” said Tony, blinking up at the yawning hole in the wall.

“Yup, we’re getting out of here my way this time,” said Clint with a grin. “Now up you go.”

Clint all but shoved Tony into the opening and Tony did his best to crawl forward and follow Clint’s directions. Clint secured the vent cover behind them and then crawled to Tony. Tony had put his head down and was gasping for breath in an attempt not to pass out.

“I know,” cooed Clint. “You’re a fucking idiot for letting them torture you instead of me but I can’t really blame you, I’d have done the same thing. But right now we can’t afford to wait. I need you to follow me, can you do that, love?”

Tony cracked his eyes open and used his remaining willpower to start shoving himself after Clint. Clint scurried forward, easily navigating the maze of vents and helping Tony when he could. They were going slower than Clint was comfortable with but with Tony as weak as he was the archer couldn’t exactly make them go faster. The genius was running on sheer stubbornness at that point.

At last, Clint saw the literal light at the end of the vent. Cautiously, he poked his head out and found that the vent opened to the sidewalk in an alley in New York City. They weren’t far from the Tower. Clint helped Tony out of the vent and propped his lover against the wall of the building before signaling for a cab. Then he hustled them both into the back and gave directions to the Tower. The cab driver didn’t so much as glance at them and when he stopped in front of the Tower, Clint told him to ask the man working the front desk for payment. Then Clint whisked Tony into the elevator and up to Bruce’s lab.

“Bruce,” yelled Clint, shifting so he was fully carrying Tony when the genius’s legs refused to take his weight. “Bruce, Tony needs help!”

Bruce rushed out of the back room, took one look at Tony and Clint – who had both been missing for almost two weeks – and told JARVIS to call the others, gesturing for Clint to set Tony down on his exam table. The last thing Tony saw before passing out was Clint leaning over, saying something to Tony that the billionaire couldn’t quite make out.

\- Through the Good and the Bad and the Ugly – 

Tony didn’t scream when he woke up but that was only because his vocal chords weren’t on speaking terms with his brain. Still, his increased heart rate and fidgeting was enough to alert his bedmate that he was awake and Tony found himself looking up at Clint as the archer leaned over him again.

“Hey love,” whispered Clint with a smile, running one callused palm over Tony’s forehead. “How are you feeling?”

“Sore,” croaked Tony.

“I’ll bet,” said Clint, placing a straw between Tony’s lips and helping the genius sip some water. “You’ve had quite the few weeks.”

“Are you okay?” asked Tony when he felt like he could talk without sounding like a bullfrog. “They didn’t hurt you, did they?”

“No, they left me alone,” said Clint bitterly.

“Good.”

“No, it is not good,” snapped Clint. “Tony, you’re a civilian. I’m trained for this type of thing.”

“I didn’t tell them anything.”

“But you’re still not trained! You’re not prepared for that type of torture.”

“It was me or you, Clint,” said Tony, eyes narrowing. “I didn’t to risk it being you. Because you’re right, I’m a civilian but I’m also a genius and quite frankly they were less likely to kill me than to kill you. Clint, I couldn’t do it if they took you, I can’t – you can’t leave me – and they – they would – shit –“

“Hey, hey,” said Clint, his entire demeanor softening as Tony began to panic. “You’re okay, I’m okay. We’re safe now in the Tower. Steve is standing guard outside the door, JARVIS is monitoring the vents, Nat and Bucky are patrolling the outside. We’re fine now. I’m right here, I’m not leaving you.”

Tony only began to relax when Clint curled against him, his warmth helping chase away the residual effects of the last two weeks.

“I’m sorry,” said Clint, continuing in that tender tone that he only ever used for Tony. “I shouldn’t have yelled at you. You’re hurt, we can talk about it later.”

“But if you’re mad,” began Tony.

“I’m not mad at you, love,” assured Clint, kissing the side of Tony’s head. “I’m mad at AIM, I’m mad you got hurt and I couldn’t stop it, but I’m not mad at you. I love you. Now go to sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Clint began humming a song from Lord of the Rings, the one that always sent Tony to sleep, making sure to hold his genius firmly enough that they both knew that he wasn’t alone and would never be again if Clint had any say in it.

**Author's Note:**

> For Sarah who asked for Clint/Tony.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


End file.
